Noticed
by MissingMommy
Summary: Teddy sees Lily Luna's true colors. He doesn't like what he finds out. Lily's thought's on his reaction. One-sided LilyLuna/Teddy
1. Chapter 1

A/n- This is for the creepy quotes challenge. My line is: You never look into my eyes... are you scared of what you'll see?

I tried to **hide** them

The :u:g:l:y: _scars_

(My only |s|e|c|r|e|t|)

But you saw them

_(Didn't you?)_

Now I'm left

Wishinghopingdreaming

That you can **understand **the

|p|a|i|n| inside of me

Is _this_ my punishment?

A :d:i:s:g:u:s:t:e:d: glance every _once_ in a while

(_You're almost meeting my stare)_

But you're **always** careful not to, darling

You :n:e:v:e:r: look into my **eyes**

Are you _scared_ of what you'll |s|e|e|?

Afraid to see the painsorrowhurt

Or the |m|a|s|k| the hides it _all_?

(_I thought you were a Gryffindor though, honey)_

Can you even tell the

:d:i:f:f:e:r:e:n:c:e:

Between the **real** me and the

_Pretend?_

Hell, I can't wishhopedream you can

(_Because honestly, I can't tell them apart)_

Because it's all I've ever |k|n|o|w|n|

(_This game of fake happiness)_

Did you :t:h:i:n:k: for one _moment_

I was **happy**?

Or did you :b:e:l:i:e:v:e: I was

_Free_ of any |p|a|i|n|?

(_You were always naïve)_

Because I've dealt with _painsorrowhurt_

(_Don't you understand?)_

It must be a new concept

For |y|o|u| to understand

Since you've **always** gotten everything

Perfect _grades_

A unbreakable |h|e|a|r|t|

(_As if it was made out of steel)_

A beautiful girlfriend who adores you

All the :a:t:t:e:n:t:i:o:n:

While I was in the **shadows** of

Everyone's |a|c|h|i|e|v|e|m|e|n|t|s|

I wasn't _brilliant_ like Rose

(_But I made good grades)_

I wasn't :b:e:a:u:t:i:f:u:l: like Victoire

(_Is that why you chose her over me?)_

I wasn't part /v/e/e/l/a/ like Dominique

With her silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes

_(No, I had flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes)_

I wasn't a |p|r|a|n|k|s|t|e|r| like James or Fred

(_I was rather innocent)_

But not too **innocent **__like Louis

(_He's only a second year, after all)_

Large groups didn't /f/a/s/i/n/a/t/e/ me like Roxanne or Molly

(_I preferred to be alone)_

My |h|e|a|r|t| wasn't made of gold like Lucy's

(_Not all of hearts can be gold, now can they, love?)_

I couldn't be as :b:r:a:v:e: as Albus or James

_(There was a reason I was placed in Hufflepuff)_

And only I couldn't understand _Quidditch_ like Hugo

_(Sport's aren't my cup of pumpkin juice)_

No, I was |m|e|

And **no one** else

Quietshytimid

-Lily-

Forever :s:t:u:c:k: in the background

Always _overlooked_ and |m|i|s|u|n|d|e|r|s|t|o|o|d|

(_Maybe that's why I have these scars on my wrists)_

Maybe I wanted to be

N

O

T

I

C

E

D

For once in my short /l/i/f/e/

Or maybe it was a crypleadcall for help

And you were the one to **hear** it

Do you wish you |o|v|e|r|l|o|o|k|e|d| me?

Or you didn't :h:e:a:r: my screams for help?

But I'll _understand_ if you can't look at me

After all, I'm |u|g|l|y| with these scars

(_But I can never hide the truth from your eyes)_

I can feel your hand under my chin

You say you /l/o/v/e/ me

But it's not the same way I |l|o|v|e| you

And it breaks my already /s/h/a/t/t/e/r/e/d/ heart

Into more _pieces_

You say you want to help me

(_Is that you really talking?)_

Can I be :f:i:x:e:d:?

Can I be |l|o|v|e|d|?

(_I just need to be loved by the one I love)_

A/n- I don't know why I'm so good at writing fics about people who cut. Trust me, I've never and will never cut. I've had several people around me cut so I can understand their feelings. This was longer than I expected. Was it good; was it bad? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- I'm back with my third freeverse. This goes along with my first one. Lily's secrets go even deeper than just cutting. She is roughly two years older than she was in the previous chapter.

Here we go _again_

You're trying to be the :s:a:v:i:o:r:

Saving me from |m|y|s|e|l|f|

(_Does it make you feel good to be the hero?)_

You're **desperate** to help

To put the /b/r/o/k/e/n/ pieces back together

_(But the sticking charm isn't working, darling)_

They still lay :s:h:a:t:t:e:r:e:d: on the floor

But don't you know it's mostly |y|o|u|r| fault

That I've been hiding behind a /m/a/s/k/

(_Am I not good enough for you?)_

Maybe that's why I _pretended_ to be happy

So in the **end**

Only I suffered from the painsorrowhurt

I may be a Hufflepuff, but I act like a |S|l|y|t|h|e|r|i|n|

_(I've always been good at deceiving)_

But they aren't just :l:i:t:t:l:e: lies anymore

They are nearly /k/i/l/l/i/n/g/ me

Because I'll **never** be good enough for you

She's got _everything_ I don't

(_We're as different as fire and ice)_

She's brightens :e:v:e:r:y:o:n:e:s: day

Shining as bright as a million |s|t|a|r|s|

While I'm just /t/h/e/r/e/

Unnoticed in the _background_, as usual

Unable to :b:r:i:g:h:t:e:n: my own day

(_Will anyone ever notice my pleas for help?)_

All I really **need **is love

I'm free-falling and I need to be /c/a/u/g/h/t/

We can only :d:e:f:y: gravity for so long, love

Is that _why_ you're standing in front of me now?

In the /p/o/u/r/i/n/g/ rain, getting soak to the bone

Trying to |m|e|l|t| my cold exterior

Or are you angered by the dozens of :b:o:y:s:

I have hanging off my every **word**?

I _know_ you know what they want from me

(_I'm not as innocent as you think, honey)_

Is that disapproval in your blueblueblue eyes

As I cling to him for :w:a:r:m:t:h:

When the rain drops coming /p/o/u/r/i/n/g/ down?

You could've been |h|i|m|

But you chose **her**

(_Is it because she shines like glitter and gold?)_

Have you realized how I :p:l:a:y: my games yet?

My _smiles_ don't brighten my brownbrownbrown eyes

I don't **talk** about my feelings

The ugly :s:c:a:r:s: are always hidden from everyone

Though, /m/o/r/e/ scars show up every day

(_Old habits really die hard)_

But I guess you've |h|e|a|r|d| of my newest habit

I can see it your eyes :e:v:e:r:y:t:i:m:e:

(_You're not good at hiding your emotions, sweetie)_

The horrordisgustrevulsion that lies behind your looks

When you |m|e|e|t| my glances

You think I'm /t/a/i/n/t/e/d/

I might be daddy's **little** girl

But I'm not an innocent :p:r:i:n:c:e:s:s:

My _love_ only last a night

(_Most guys don't mind though, love)_

I'm rather good at faking lovelustpassion

Just for the **night**

I'm no longer /u/n/n/o/t/i/c/e/d/ by people

_(Words have their way of spreading like wildfire)_

Being quietshytimid was two years ago

But I'm still :m:e:

-Lily-

Just trying to get my |m|i|n|d|

Of off not being good _enough_

That's **why** I throw myself at each temptation

Wanting to forgot I was still :a:l:o:n:e: in the end

A/n- I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
